Kicked Out
by joy-joy-Chan
Summary: lisanna's back, and natsu's spending all of his time with her. one day, natsu finally does what Lucy feared most. he kicked her out of the team and replaced her with Lisanna. Lucy joins Shadow Gear to cheer herself up... but only a certain ice mage can COMPLETELY cheer her up.. sorry.. suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

rated T for language.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. If I did, you can bet that there'd be no episode without a Graylu moment

Kicked Out

Note: this happened after the Edolas arc.

Summary: Lisanna's back and Natsu's spending most of his time with her. One day, Natsu finally did what Lucy feared most. He kicked her out of the team and replaced her with Lisanna. Gray notices Lucy's misery and tries to cheer her up. Sorry, I suck at summaries

Chapter 1:

Lucy was sitting by the counter. She didn't think that she was jealous, she just isn't used to Natsu ignoring her all the time.

*flashback*

"Hey Natsu!" the stellar blonde greeted him, only to receive a cold shoulder. Tch! She better get used to that since Lisanna's back. Even Team Natsu didn't notice her come in.

"Oh hey there Lupy… didn't see ya there," the pink haired mage greeted the blond once he turned her direction.

"My name is Lucy!" she corrected the dragon slayer.

"Right, sorry about that," she apologized with one of his goofy grins. She couldn't stay mad at him with that grin.

"It's okay… so how about a mission?" she offered.

"Huh? A mission?" the pink haired mage asked.

"Yeah… it's been a while since we went on a mission together," the celestial spirit mage said.

"Uhm… sorry Luce… but Lisanna and I already booked one and we're leaving in a few minutes," he informed his nakama.

"Oh… Really? Well then… good luck," Lucy said, forcing a smile

"If you want to… you can come with us," Natsu offered.

"Really? I'd-"

"Natsu let's go! Lisanna's waiting for us outside," a certain blue furred cat impatiently called out.

"Yeah, I'm coming Happy! Hold on to that thought Luce… see ya around!" Natsu waved as he hurriedly ran to the guild doors.

*end of flashback*

It's been 3 weeks since the take-over mage's return, and the longer she's there, the more invisible the spirit mage felt. Out of frustration, she slammed her head on the counter, hoping that it'll give her amnesia, or brain damage or something, but it didn't.

"What's the matter, Lucy? You seem down lately," the guild's white-haired bar maid asked the blonde.

"Nothing's wrong Mira… just a case of plain jealousy I guess," the stellar mage answered.

"Jealous? Lucy Heartfilia's jealous? Is it over a guy?" the take-over mage asked as she leaned forward, not to miss anything the blonde would say.

"No… not that type of jealousy," the stellar mage said.

"Oh," Mira said as she stood straight and began polishing a glass. Then, she noticed her younger sister talking to team Natsu.

"Oh, I see what's going on here," Mirajane said.

"Huh? You do?" Lucy asked.

Mira pointed towards Team Natsu. "That kind of jealousy… or maybe the right term for it would be 'insecurity'," the bar maid said

"Maybe… I don't know," the blonde lay her head of the counter again.

"Don't worry Lucy… I'm sure that they're just catching up. Lisanna has been gone 2 years, you know," Mira assured the guild's only celestial spirit mage

"I'm sorry Mira… I bet like I sound like a selfish bitch. Lisanna's your sister, and everyone thought she was dead for the last 2 years. Sorry," the blonde apologized, her voice showing guilt.

"No harm done," Mira said with a sweet smile

"It's not like I don't like Lisanna… it's just that I've been feeling left out ever since she came back. And I' not just talking about Team Natsu… EVERYONE's been treating me like I don't exist," Lucy pointed out.

"Now I' sure _somebody_ must noticed you," Mira said.

"I mean besides my spirits, Levy-Chan, Wendy, Carla and Gray," Lucy said.

"Oh… speaking of Gray… you two've been getting close lately," Mira pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so," Lucy shrugged

"Not that I'm playing match maker, but I think Gray likes you," Mira said with a dreamy look on her face.

"That makes one of us," the blonde said. "so anyway… Mira, did Lisanna happen to tell you anything about the team?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah… she wanted me to thank you for leaving the team so she could join. It really meant a lot to her," Mirajane said.

"Huh? I didn't leave the team," a confused Lucy said, just as Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Gray and Happy entered the guild from their latest mission.

TO BE CONTINUED

**so... how'd you like it? i'm new at this and this is kinda my 1st fanfic... I'm open for criticism..**

**R&R minna**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP... if you want me to..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously:

"Huh? I didn't leave the team," a confused Lucy said, just as Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Gray and Happy entered the guild from their latest mission.

Present:

"Okaeri guys!" Mira greeted them.

Natsu flopped on a stool next to Lucy with Happy lying on top of his head; Gray went off somewhere; Erza ordered her favourite strawberry cake and Lisanna went off to help Mira with the orders.

"Hey there, Lucy!" Natsu greeted the stellar blonde.

Lucy merely turned the other direction and walk off towards Levy who was with Jet and Droy (as usual)

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Natsu asked Happy.

"I don't know..." Happy said

"say Natsu... have you told Lucy about Lisanna joining the team yet? And your plan to kick her out?" the blue haired cat asked.

"Not yet... and I'm not 'kicking her out'. I'm giving her a vacation, and Lisanna'll serve as her replacement," Natsu corrected his exceed.

"Do you think that she'll like it?" happy asked.

"i don't know," Natsu replied as he looked at the stellar mage talking to her blue haired best friend

*Lucy*

"I didn't know that you quit team Natsu Lu-Chan," the blue haired bookworm said.

"Who told you that I quit the team?" the stellar blonde asked the solid script mage

"Rumours around the guild say that you quit the team so that Lisanna could take your place, or at least that's what I heard" Levy explained

"Well whoever started that rumour sure is well informed... even I didn't know that I quit the team," Lucy said matter-of-factly

"Huh? Are you saying that.."

"That Natsu just kicked me out of the team and didn't even have the nerve to tell it to my face! He just started some gossip that I quit so that he wouldn't look bad!" the blonde exclaimed.

She didn't notice that her voice was alot louder than she thought it was, and the entire guild heard her.

"What? I never thought that Natsu could be that insensitive"

"That wasn't very manly''

"I can't imagine what Lucy feels"

The entire guild was whispering their opinions to each other. Natsu on the other hand froze on his spot; Erza was giving him a death glare; Lisanna was looking at him, and strange enough, Gray was nowhere to be seen.

"Now, Lu-Chan... I'm sure that Natsu's got his reasons," Levy tried to calm down the tense air.

"He better" Erza threatened as she re-quipped into her purgatory armour.

"I thought you said that Lucy volunteered to leave the team for me," Lisanna said

"I was going to ask her" Natsu said.

"What you did wasn't very manly, Natsu," Elfman warned

"Stay out of this, Elfman!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What's all this ruckus about!?" a short old man asked as he stood in front of his 'children'.

"Nothing, Gramps," Natsu assured their master.

"How come I don't believe you, Natsu... if my ears serve me, I'm sure I heard something about Lucy being kicked out of your team," Makarov said.

"It's nothing Master... actually, it's the opposite... it was about me quitting the team to join Shadow Gear," Lucy said, causing everybody to turn their attention to the only celestial spirit mage in their guild.

"If it's okay with both teams," Lucy continued.

"Of course it's okay with us, Lu-Chan! Right guys?" Levy cheered.

"Of course it is, Levy," Jet and Droy said in unison with heart shaped eyes.

"And since Lisanna's back... team Natsu won't be short on members," Lucy pointed out.

"But Lucy... it wouldn't be the same without you," a scarlet haired mage said.

"On the contrary, Erza... it'll exactly how it was before. You guys never met me... Lisanna was never gone, you'll still be the strongest team in fairy tail... and Natsu's friendship with Lisanna won't have anything to worry about... since he never met me," Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"If both teams agree to that condition, then I consider it granted," Makarov announced.

Team Natsu's (minus Lucy) jaws dropped.

"But gramps... you didn't even ask our team!" Natsu yelled

"Since it was Lucy's choice to transfer and since the cause of her wanting to join a different team was because of a certain rumour that a member of team Natsu started, then it's obvious that your team is okay with the turn of events," Makarov said

"But master.."

"It was Lucy's decision. Not mine" Makarov said before he went back to his office.

The guild looked at the stellar blonde as she went up to team Shadow Gear, and high fived its members.

Team Natsu just watched her as she walked away with her new team.

"Great job, Natsu," its members mumbled as they went separate ways

TO BE CONTINUED

**there, updated! so... what'd ya guys think?**

**i know it seems like a Nalu, but its gonna turn into a Graylu..somehow...**

**R&R minna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Domo arigato gozaimasu for your reviews minna... love them so much.**

**Happy: we would like to inform you that the writer owns nothing but the plot of the story... the rest is owned by our creator, Hiro Mashima**

**Lucy: I think they already knew that *sweat drop***

**Gray: Stop whining you two... i wanna continue reading the story!**

**Lucy: Right... here's the next chapter guys.**

**Gray& Happy: Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Previously:

The guild looked at the stellar blonde as she went up to team Shadow Gear, and high fived its members.

Team Natsu just watched her as she walked away with her new team.

"Great job, Natsu," its members mumbled as they went separate ways

Present:

At the corner of the guild, holding a cup of booze was a certain raven-haired ice mage.

"Gray? When'd you get there?" Lisanna asked.

"When we got back," Gray answered

"Oh, so... what's you think about Lucy's decision? I can't help but feel like it's my fault," the white-haired take-over mage said, her voice showing guilt.

"It's not your fault. It's that flame brain's... swear, if I ever see him around Lucy again... I'll beat the crap out of him," Gray threatened.

"But Lucy wouldn't have switched parties if it wasn't for me," Lisanna reasoned.

"Lucy left because she felt left out. She told me everything. She doesn't hate you.. don't worry," Gray assured his long lost nakama before he went off to the counter and paid for his drink.

Meanwhile

"So, Lu-Chan... when do you want to go on our 1st mission together?" Levy asked the newest member of their team.

"I don't know, Levy-Chan... uhm... how about a few days from now? I feel really tired from the drama of you know what," Lucy said.

"Okay... but are you sure you want to leave _him?_'' Levy asked.

"Levy-Chan... it's not like I'm transferring to another guild... i just switched teams... but i hope that we'll still be good friends..." Lucy said

"Speaking of you know who... here he comes now," Levy said, and Lucy quickly turned to see a certain shirtless mage coming their way.

"So... you decided to just leave the team for real, huh?" Gray asked

"Uhm... yeah, kindda... you mad?" Lucy asked.

"Nah... after what that flame brain did who wouldn't wanna transfer, right?'' the ice mage asked.

"yeah... kindda..." Lucy replied.

"Anyway... see ya around, Luce" the raven haired mage waved and he walked away.

*later that day at Lucy's apartment*

Our favourite stellar mage was sitting in her room, hugging a pillow. It felt weird without her 'former' teammates barging in unannounced.

"Plue... Plue Plue" he stellar spirit mumbled.

"I know Plue... when they're here I kick them out, but when they aren't I'm waiting for them like some kid waiting for her parents to arrive... urgh!" she collapsed on her bed and covered her face with the pillow.

"plue?" her spirit asked.

"I bet they're having a blast with Lisanna right now,'' the blonde mumbled.

*meanwhile at the guild*

"Natsu?" Lisanna approached her friend.

"What is it, Lisanna?" the salmon-haired mage asked.

"Why did you kick Lucy out? I mean... I could always team up with Mira-nee and Elfman-nii. You didn't have to hurt her," Lisanna told the fire mage.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody! Why does everyone keep blaming me!?" Natsu yelled in frustration which caused the entire guild to shut up.

"Fine! I'm sorry if I hurt Lucy! But I didn't mean to, Okay!? I'm sorry if I lied to you! I'm sorry if you're feeling guilty because you think it's your fault! Then I'll admit it! It's my fault! Okay? I'm the bastard that started this mess!" the fire mage shouted in frustration.

"Calm down Ash Brain... Lucy didn't leave the guild... she just switched teams... stop being such a drama queen," Gajeel said in an uninterested tone as he chewed on some iron.

"But it's still your fault for not telling her," he continued, earning him a hit in the stomach from Elfman.

xxXXxx

From the corner of his eye, Gray was watching the drama.

_Seriously, wizards here can be such drama queens... she's still gonna be in the guild, just not in the same team... I don't know what all the fuss is about, _he thought.

"Hey Gray... what're you thinking about?" a certain white-haired S-class mage asked.

"Huh? Nothing... why'd you ask Mira?" the ice mage answered.

"Oh no reason... I just never saw you so quiet before. And here I thought you were going to beat Natsu up like you usually do," Mira answered.

"I guess I'm just not in the mood," Gray shrugged.

"Without Lucy on your team, you and Natsu haven't been fighting that much anymore," she pointed out.

"I guess so... but she hasn't even been gone for 1 day," Gray said like it was obvious.

"Maybe your right... or maybe it's because you 2 don't have anything to fight over anymore," Mirajane said in a teasing tone.

It took a few seconds before the ice mage could comprehend what the silver-haired maiden just said.

"Y-you think we fight because of Lucy?" he asked

TO BE CONTINUED

**There! Updated... i think i'll try to update every week with my school work and extracurricular activities... it isn't gonna be easy... but I'll try my best... R&R minna-san..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu: I can't believe you made me the bad guy in this story!**

**Me: just shut up and do what you were suppose to...**

**Natsu: O_o?**

**Gray: Ughr! *Facepalm* she means the disclaimer you pink haired moron!**

**Natsu: Why can't she do it? It's her story... *crosses his arms and turns around***

**Me: Gray?**

**Gray: Fine... fine... fine... joy-joy-Chan doesn't own us... Hiro Mashima-sama does... there... happy?**

**Me: yes... thank you... Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4:

Previously:

"Y-you think we fight because of Lucy?" he asked.

Present:

The silver-haired bar maid giggled at the ice mage's red face.

"Just a hunch... but that blush of your face says otherwise," she smiled

"I-I'm not blushing," he spat.

"Then what's with the scarlet face?" she asked

"Uhm..." his eyes darted around the room, as if the answer could be found somewhere in the guild.

"Allergies?" he said

"Don't worry Gray... this'll be our little secret," Mira smiled before she went away to attend to Cana who was ordering more booze.

_Natsu and I don't fight over Lucy,_ he said to himself.

=time skip: 1 week later=

Shadow gear just came back from their latest mission.

"Geez Lu-Chan... I never knew you knew how to kick guys' butts!" the blue-haired bookworm said in awe.

"Lucy kicked guys' butts? Tell us about that, Levy-nee" Romeo requested as he leaned forward.

"It's nothing Romeo," Lucy said.

"Oh come on... please," the dark-haired boy pleaded.

"You should have seen it! He was talking crap about our bodies, then Lu-Chan kicked him in the-"

"Okay Levy-Chan... I think Romeo's heard enough," Lucy smiled.

"You should've done that to Natsu-nii," Romeo suggested.

The boy's comment caught the girls off guard.

"Believe me... I wanted to," Lucy said. Once she realized what she said, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's what dad said. And that Natsu-nii deserved it," Romeo said

"How about you run along and I don't know... talk to Wendy," Lucy suggested.

At the mention of the blue-haired dragon slayer's name, the boy's cheeks were slightly pink.

"O-okay Lucy-nee" the boy stuttered as he went away.

xxXXxx

Lucy was sitting at a table in the guild when a certain half-naked alchemist approaches her.

"hey Luce," he greets the stellar blonde

"Oh hey there Gray... long time no see... what's up?" the blonde asks her nakama.

"We haven't seen each other because you're too busy with your 'new' teammates... I really feel like I've been kicked out of your life," the raven-haired mage joked.

"Really? Then why don't we go on a mission," the celestial spirit mage enthusiastically offered.

"Huh? J-just the t-two of us?" the raven-haired ice alchemist stuttered.

"Yeah... so? What'd you say?" the blonde asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Uhm..."

TO BE CONTINUED

**AN: I know, this is shorter than the rest of my chapters, but this one was kindda made in a hurry... with exams coming up and all... but I'll never leave my fanfictions behind.. NEVER!**

**Natsu: Hey! Why does Gray get to go solo with Lucy?**

**Gray: Got a problem with that flame brain?**

**Natsu: What'd you just call me, ice for balls!?**

**Me: *trying to keep them away from each other* n-no fighting please... *sweatdrop***


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update minna... I've been really busy with school, then our marching band, then our school's choir... right! You don't care...**

** Anyway, here's the next chapter... enjoy**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Except for Dylan, Rod, Markus and Yusuke

Previously:

"Huh? J-just the t-two of us?" the raven-haired ice alchemist stuttered.

"Yeah... so? What'd you say?" the blonde asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Uhm..."

Present:

"Well?" the blonde asked.

"Sure thing, Luce!" the ice mage agreed, regaining coolness

"Great! I missed having you around," the blonde admitted, causing the ice mage to blush.

The two wizards went up to the request board to look for a job to go on.

"How about this?" the ice mage asked, showing his companion the request sheet.

""You decide..." the blonde replied, not even bothering to look at the piece of paper.

"Hey Mira! Lucy and I'd like to go on this mission," Gray handed the request sheet to the silver-haired S-class mage.

"Okay... take care you two!" she waved as the two wizards raced towards the guild exit.

They got a carriage and rode their destination.

"So Gray... tell me about the mission that we're going on," she requested.

"We've been hired to accompany an all-boy class on their field trip to the woods," he replied.

"WHAT!? An all-boy class!?" she shrieked.

"Yeah... what's so bad about it?" he asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'll be the only girl there?" she asked like it was obvious.

"They're not as in adults... they're pretty much our same age,'' the raven-haired mage replied.

"Even worse," Lucy crossed her arms and turned to the other side of the carriage.

Gray just chuckled at the blonde's response.

''Oh come on, Luce... I'll protect you," he assured his nakama.

"Are they mages?" she asked, once more facing the ice mage.

"No, that's why they need to be guarded" he replied

"Oh... okay," Lucy replied.

xxXXxx

Later, they finally reached their destination. They stopped at a building that closely resembled their guild.

"so... this is it?" Lucy asked.

"This is the address that was written on the request," Gray replied.

"Knock on the door already," the blonde demanded.

"Why can't you do it?" Gray asked.

"Because this is an all-guy school, and I'm a girl," she reasoned.

Gray knocked on the panelled door a few times before it was answered by a formal looking professor, about 45 years old. He had white hair that resembled that of Lyon's, green eyed and wore a baggy suit.

"And how may I be of service?" he asked.

"Hi... we're from Fairy tail, and we're here to answer your request," Lucy said, showing he mark on her right hand.

"And is this young fellow is?" he asked, diverting his attention to Gray, who had unconsciously stripped and was now shirtless.

"Gray Fullbuster," he replied.

"Well the boys are waiting for you... they were starting to complain if anyone would ever answer the request," he informed the Fairy Tail wizards.

Gray and Lucy were lead to a room full of 18 year olds. And much to Lucy's dismay... Gray was telling the truth, it was an all-guy school, and she was the only girl there.

she felt a firm and on her shoulder, and turned to see that it was Gray.

"Don't worry Luce... I'm right here," he reassured his friend. It seemed to work, since he could feel her shoulders relax

"Hi, I'm Sasuke," an 18 year-old boy with black, spiky hair greeted Lucy. He had brown eyes and was wearing a green T-shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers.

"Tch! Playboy's up to one of his old tricks again," a boy with spiky, brown hair, who was sitting on a couch shouted.

"Shut up Rod!" Sasuke shouted.

"You two never stop fighting, don't you?" a teen with red hair whowas seated next to Rod casually said.

"he started it!" both boys shouted, each pointing an accusing finger at each other.

"Sorry about that, miss... those two are always like that," he apologized for his friend's behaviour.

"Don't worry about it... i see guys fight like that all the time," she said with a smile.

"Over you no doubt," he added

"No... not really... they just never get along. It gets really annoying sometimes," the stellar blonde said with a smile.

"ehem! Still here by the way," Gray said.

"Oh, by the way... this is Gray," Lucy introduced the ice mage.

"Hey man... I'm Dylan," he offered his hand.

"That's enough flirting boys," the 45 year old man said.

"We still have to go to that Camping trip," he warned.

"Yes Markus-sensei," the 3 boys chorused.

"Oh, by the way... i didn't get your name," Yusuke said to the blond.

"Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia,'' she replied.

"Lovely name... definitely suits the owner," he remarked.

"Okay... i think that you've flirted with her enough... how's about we wait outside, Luce?" Gray said, while pulling Lucy out of the building.

xxXXxx

"Geez... jealous much Gray?" Lucy jokingly asked.

"I wasn't jealous," he answered.

"I was just kidding. I know you like someone else," she said.

"No I don't," Gray accidentally said.

"What?" the blonde asked.

Once Gray realised what he said, his eyes darted everywhere, as if looking for some escape.

"Wh-what I meant was... uhm.."

TO BE CONTINUED

Now I'm guessing that you've noticed how I always end my chapters with an unfinished conversation or dialogue... well, my close friend recommended that to me... to make it more of a cliff hanger...

I'll try to update as soon as possible

R&R minna


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa! I'm back... with the latest chapter of my fan fic...**

**Do you have any idea how hard it is to balance school and my stories? With all the stuff we need to memorize... I think I'm gonna die! But I won't so I can finish this...**

**I'd just like to thank all of you guys for your support... you're all appreciated**

** Anyway... here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dylan, Rod, Markus, Yusuke and the plot of the story. The rest is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Previously:

"I was just kidding. I know you like someone else," she said.

"No I don't," Gray accidentally said.

"What?" the blonde asked.

Once Gray realised what he said, his eyes darted everywhere, as if looking for some escape.

"Wh-what I meant was... uhm.."

Present:

"No... Seriously... I didn't hear you... did you say something?" the Heartfilia heiress asked.

Gray just gave out a sigh of relief.

"It was nothing..." he assured the blonde.

"Okay... if you say so," Lucy shrugged.

*meanwhile back at the guild*

Natsu was going ballistic! Chairs were being thrown everywhere.

"Lucy went on a mission with Gray!?" he yelled.

"Yeah... but what's the big deal anyway? They always go on missions together," a confused Droy asked.

"Don't you get it? He likes Lucy!" Jet said like it was obvious.

"No I don't! I just don't like the fact that she's on a mission with Gray... JUST THE TWO OF THEM!" the pink-haired dragon slayer said.

"Don't be so overly dramatic... Gray won't do anything to her... they're good friends," Levy said.

"I just don't like her being alone with that ice bastard," Natsu pouted.

"Don't worry Natsu... I'm sure that they'll be okay," Lisanna assured her nakama.

xxXXxx

*meanwhile*

They were walking towards the camping spot when Lucy tripped over a rock.

"Ya okay back there Luce?" Gray asked as he turned his head to look at the celestial spirit mage behind him.

"uhm... yeah, I'm okay," the stellar blonde replied.

"You should really be more careful," Gray told her as he helped her up.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about something and I guess I didn't notice the rock," she explained.

"It's pretty hard to miss it... it's practically a boulder," he remarked.

"Well sorry if I don't have you 'keen' eyesight Gray!" a pissed Lucy said.

"I was just kidding Luce," he jokingly punched her arm

"Whatever," the blonde said as she walked ahead of the ice mage

_Smooth move Gray... real smooth _he mentally facepalmed. (Courtesy of Kyto Touche).

"Hey Gray... don't just stand there, let's go!" the blonde called out, gesturing her way.

"Sorry," Gray apologized

"Come on," Lucy grabbed Gray's wrist and dragged him back to the group.

The ice mage could feel his face getting hotter, and was sure that it was getting redder by the minute. Good thing she wasn't looking at him.

"Hey Gray?" she asked.

"Hhhmmm?" he asked back.

"How's team Natsu doing?" she asked.

"Still the same... Natsu still has the I.Q of a 5th grader; Erza's still scary as hell; Happy... well, you know how he is... and as for Lisanna... well' she can't help but feel guilty," Gray answered.

"Why?'' the stellar blonde asked.

"She thinks that it's her fault that you quit the team," Gray informed his companion.

"Great," she sarcastically said. "Now I'm feeling guilty," Lucy said.

"Huh? Why?" a confused Gray asked.

"She thinks it's her fault and she's guilty about it... now I feel guilty because I made her feel guilty about me leaving the team... she can't enjoy being on team Natsu because she thinks that I feel bad, and I can't enjoy being on Shadow Gear because I'm making her feel bad! Get what I mean?" the blonde asked.

"Absolutely NOT," a confused Gray confessed.

Lucy just sweat dropped. *But seriously... did you understand what she meant? I'm the author and I didn't get it*

"Let's just go before we get left behind," Lucy suggested as she tilted her head towards the direction the others were going.

Gray grabbed her hand, causing the stellar blonde to blush a shade of red comparable to Erza's hair.

"Your heads turning into a tomato," Gray noticed

"It's hot..." Lucy lied.

"Are sure you're okay?" Gray asked with concern.

"Yeah," Lucy replied.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he volunteered.

"No thanks... i'm okay... really," she assured the ice mage.

But Gray being the _gentleman_ that he was, he didn't pay attention to the blonde. He automatically carried her bridal style, much to the girl's objection.

"What the- have you gone crazy!? Put me down!" Lucy fidgeted.

"Sorry Luce... can't do that. Your face is turning red again... you might faint on the way," he smirked.

"Just put me down!" Lucy demanded.

"Fine, but you asked me to," he warned before he dropped the blonde flat on the ground.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" she scolded the alchemist while rubbing her soar butt.

"You told me to," he answered, giving her his most innocent look

"Not like that!" she pointed out.

"Need a hand?" a certain red haired teen offered his hand.

"Thanks but no thanks dude... I'm the one that dropped her, so I'm the one who'll help her," Gray quickly put in, stepping between Dylan and Lucy.

"Okay... just trying to help," Dylan shrugged and walked away.

Gray quickly took Lucy's hand and helped her up.

"Sorry about that Luce... i was just kidding around when I dropped you," Gray apologized.

"I know... now let's get going," Lucy said as they followed the group.

**There! Updated! How'd ya like it?**

**R&R minna...**

**I'll try to update ASAP**


	7. Chapter 7

**I learned something just now… updating isn't as easy as it seems… but thanks for all of your positive reviews… they're really inspiring... . Anyway… here's the next chapter…**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, and the OC's.

Previously:

"I know... now let's get going," Lucy said as they followed the group.

Present:

It took them the entire morning to reach their camp site and most of the morning to set up. When they finished, it was nearly sunset.

"I don't think I've ever worked so hard in my entire life!" the stellar blonde complained as she flopped down next to the raven-haired ice mage.

"You don't say," he sarcastically answered.

Just then, Markus appears in front of the two mages.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but it appears as though we're short on tents. So I'm afraid that the two of you will have to share one tent," he informed the two mages.

"WHAT!?" the stellar blonde shrieked.

"I said, the two of you will have to one tent," Markus repeated before he walked away to attend to his students.

Lucy just gawked there, her jaw hitting the ground.

"Close your mouth Luce. You'll catch flies," Gray advised as he patted the blonde's back and got up.

"Hey where ya going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna change," he said glancing over his shoulder to take a look at the blonde. (he was wearing his white trench coat)

"Don't worry, I won't bail… I'll be right back," he assured her as he went inside the tent.

While waiting for Gray to come back, the blonde gazed at the setting sun and orange sky. Her eyes trailed down to her right hand where a certain pink mark lied. She then looked at the tent where Gray entered, then back at her hand.

_I wonder how things would be if Gray brought me to Fairy Tail and not Natsu? If Lisanna was never gone? Would Natsu and I be as close as we were now? Would Gray and I have the same relationship I have with Natsu?_

The stellar blonde was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a certain half-naked guy behind her.

"Oi Luce," he tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hey there Gray! When'd you get there?" she asked the alchemist

"Just now," he answered as he sat down next to the beauty.

"So, what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" a confused Lucy asked.

"You don't have to be a genius to figure out that you were thinking about something really serious before I brought you back to reality," Gray pointed out.

"It was nothing really… just thinking about stuff," Lucy assured her nakama

"I noticed that you keep staring at the sky… what's that about?" Gray asked, looking up at the starry heavens.

"Don't you ever notice it?" Lucy asked.

"Notice what?" Gray asked as he diverted his attention to the stellar blonde seated beside him.

"Them. The stars… the zodiacs, the constellations," Lucy said.

Gray just wore a confused expression.

"Don't get it," Gray said.

Lucy scooted nearer to the raven-haired shirtless ice mage.

"See that? Those seven stars that form a dipper?'' she pointed at the sky. But Gray wasn't looking at the skies, but at the blonde. Lucy noticed the ice mage's gaze and blushed.

"Uhm Gray… the stars are over there," she turned her companions head towards the direction where her finger was pointing.

"That's the big dipper, and if you'll look over there, you can see a mini version of it. That one's called the small dipper," she explained.

"Hey, isn't Loki a constellation?" Gray asked.

"Yeah… I bet you can't guess which one's Loki," the stellar blonde challenged.

"Don't you know who you're talking to? This is Gray Fullbuster you're talking to Luce," Gray said with pride.

"Then show me!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gray pointed at a certain constellation then looked at the blonde's reaction.

"Not bad… how about Virgo?" Lucy challenged.

"I'll have to pick… that one," Gray pointed at another constellation.

"I never knew that you knew so much about the stars," Lucy said.

"Neither did I" Gray admitted

Lucy yawned and unconsciously laid her head on Gray shoulder.

"I don't know about you… but I'm getting sleepy," Lucy said as she got up and went to the tent. But before she entered, she turned back to the ice mage

"Hey Gray… aren't you coming in?" she asked.

"You go ahead… I'm not sleepy yet," Gray smiled

"Don't stay up too late though… we still have a mission to do tomorrow," Lucy reminded her partner.

"Yeah… good night," he replied.

"G'night," Lucy smiled before she entered…

_Dream about me_ Gray mentally continued…

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

** Gomenasai if it's not good… I made this at 11:30 pm and I still have to memorize the periodic table of elements!**

** Anyway, if you don't like it… criticize… pls. I'm open for suggestions. And I'd like to inform you guys that I might not be updating until next week because of all the tests, quizzes and projects I have to do and study for… hope you understand… I'll try to update ASAP.**

**R&R pls guys…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konichiwa minna! I'm back… sorry for the late update... but hey... I got one of the highest grades in our English subject… right, you don't care. But thanks a lot for your undying support…**

** Anyway, here's chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Oc's and the plot of the story.**

* * *

Previously:

"G'night," Lucy smiled before she entered…

_Dream about me_ Gray mentally continued…

Present:

Lucy felt something on her head, so she decided to wake up. And surprise, surprise! It was Gray's hand. Her head was on his bare chest and Gray's hand was around her waist while the other was on her head. (sort of like a hug). She tried to move away from him, but he pulled her even closer.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Now I'd b lying if I said that I didn't enjoy being in close contact with Gray like this… but there's always such a thing as 'too close'.. and I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable…

Normal P.O.V.

"No, don't go back to Natsu," he mumbled, which surprised the blonde.

"Gray? What're you dreaming about?" she asked, slightly shaking the raven-haired boy. Finally, he let her go and curled towards the other side.

"I won't let you go back to Natsu," he mumbled again.

* * *

xxXXxx

_ They were at a large lake with a gorgeous sakura tree. It's leave were falling, and the sun was setting… adding to the beauty of the scene._

_ "Gray? Would you mind telling me why you brought me here?" a certain blonde asked._

_ "because I have something important to tell you," the raven-haired ice mage said._

_ "What is t?" the celestial spirit mage asked._

_ "Y-you see Luce… I-I-I l-love you," Gray confessed.._

_ "H-huh?" the blonde asked in shock._

_ "You heard it the 1__st__ time… do I have to repeat it?" Gray asked._

_ "Gray…" she started. "I-I think I'm going back to the guild," she said, turning away._

_ "Back to Natsu?" he asked, causing the blonde to pause._

_ "What?" she asked._

_ "You're going back to Natsu, aren't you?" Gray asked. His voice showing hurt._

_ "Uhm," the blonde stared at the ground._

_ "No, don't go back to Natsu," he pleaded._

_ "Gray… I'm just going to,-"_

_ "I won't let you go back to Natsu," he yelled _before he was awakened by loud shouts coming from outside.

He came out of his tent and was greeted by 2 teenaged boys fight.

"Hey there sleepy head," Lucy greeted him with a bright smile.

"Huh? Oh, hey there, Luce," he greeted back.

"You okay? What did you dream about?" a concerned Lucy asked.

"Oh nothing… just something about Natsu," Gray answered.

"Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Hhmm?" he asked back as he faced her

"Are you gay?" the stellar mage jokingly asked

"WHAT!? OF COURSE NOT!" a seriously pissed off Gray asked.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

Now I know I sounded defensive, but who wouldn't!? My manliness was being questioned! And to make things worse, it was questioned by the girl of my dreams!

Lucy just giggled.

"I was just joking. Seriously, you really need to learn how to take a joke," she said. Bad joke Luce! Really bad joke!

"You want me to prove that I'm a man?" I said in a seductive tone, and I swear I could've just laughed my ass off! Her face turned 0 shades of red.

"No need, you perv!" she blurted out.

"huh? What do you think I was gonna do? Rape you?" (**A/n: sorry, couldn't help it**) I asked.

Normal P.O.V

"No! of course not! It- it's just that-"

"Looks like you're the perv for thinking such thoughts," Gray answered with a smirk.

"can we change the topic?'' Lucy asked. (**A/n: hehehe… this happened to me at class. Word of advice, never question your friend's manliness**)

Gray just chuckled before ruffling the blonde's hair and putting hair arm over her shoulders.

"What ever you say, Luce," the raven-haired alchemist said.

*time skip: later that day*

All of then were sitting under the shade of a tree when Markus comes.

"Good day to you all," he greeted the teens before continuing.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but we will not e continuing the camping trip. The principal called and said that there will be a surprise evaluation that will take place in 3 hours, and the boys and I have to get the school in ship shape before the evaluators arrive," he announced.

"What! Oh man!" the students whined.

"As for the mages, don't worry. You will still receive your reward," Markus said.

So they packed up and headed back to the school.

"Here you are" Markus said, handing them their reward.

"Thanks," Lucy said.

The old professor then handed her a piece of paper.

"Oh, and when you have time.. call me," he said, giving her the 'call me' hand sign.

The two mages just sweat dropped and Lucy gave an awkward nod before the two headed towards the guild.

"So, are you gonna call him?" Gray asked.

"Of course not!" Lucy said as if it was obvious, while Gray just laughed.

"You'd have to be really desperate to go out with that guy!" he exclaimed between laughs as he gesture to the school.

"You're gross," Lucy said in disgust and jokingly pushed Gray, who in return, pushed her.

xxXXxx

The guild doors opened and revealed a certain raven-haired ice alchemist and a blonde celestial spirit mage.

"Okaeri Gray! Lucy!" Mira greeted the two as they entered.

"Thanks Mira," the stellar blonde smiled.

"Hey ice princess! It's been a while since our last round," a certain pink-haired fire mage shouted.

"You're really excited to get beat up, aren't you ash hole?" Gray said in an amused tone as he stormed towards the dragon slayer, and gave him a hard blow on the stomach.

While the two mages were fighting, the stellar blonde made her way towards Levy.

"Konichiwa Lu-Chan!" the blue-haired solid script mage waved.

"Konichiwa Levy-Chan," the stellar blonde greeted back.

"You know Lu-Chan… there's been gossip around the guild," the bookworm said.

"Tell me about that," Lucy said, leaning forward, as not to miss anything that her best friend was going to say.

"Did you know that Gray likes…."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

** I'm really really sorry about the late update… I've been really busy with school and our school news paper and stuff like that.**

**Anyway, R&R and I'll try to update ASAP**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konichiwa minna! I'm back along with the next chapter of my fan fiction. I read a review about the last chapter asking if Juvia's even in this story, and well… my answer to that is… just read on…**

**Happy: come to think of it… I've never made an appearance yet either!**

**Natsu: Yeah! And I'm not getting a lot of attention.**

**Juvia: we will have our revenge Natsu-san… we will have our revenge… *glares dagger at me***

**Me: *gulp* I-I'd like t remind everyone that I own nothing, but the plot.**

**And without further ado… here's chapter 8!**

Previously:

"Did you know that Gray likes…."

Present:

Before Levy could finish, a table was thrown their way, missing the girls only by a few inches.

"Hey! Natsu! Gray! Be careful on where you throw those things!" the blonde mage yelled, only to be ignored by the two best frenemies.

"Anyway, what were you saying Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked.

"Right, what I was going to say was… did you know that Gray likes-" before she could finish, Gray was thrown their way by Natsu, 'causing the ice mage to land on the blonde's lap, startling her.

"That all you got Flame Freak?" Gray asked in a challenging tone.

"That wasn't even half of it!" Natsu announced.

"Excuse me girls," Gray managed to say as he got up and stormed towards his eternal rival.

The two female mages just rolled their eyes and went back to talking, completely forgetting the topic that they had before. They were talking with Lisanna and Mirajane when a certain pink-haired dragon-slayer shouted something.

"Don't be such a gay Ice for balls! If you won't tell her then I will… Hey everyone did you know that Ice stripper over here likes-" before he could finish, Gray landed a hard punch on his cheek.

"Shut up Ash hole! I was asleep when I told you that!" Gray yelled.

"That's why you should learn to shut your mouth when you're sleeping," Natsu mocked, and the two of them went on with their fight.

"What was that all about?" the stellar blonde asked her companions.

"Oh, probably about Gray's crush," Lisanna said.

"Now that you mentioned it… I've been hearing alot about that lately. Who is it exactly?" a curious Lucy asked.

"Oh, didn't you know that Gray likes-" before Mira could finish, Elfman and Evergreen appeared infront of the silver-haired bar maid.

"Sister, we'd like to go on this mission," Elfman said, showing the request sheet to his older sister.

"Okay Elfman… take care of Evergreen," Mira smiled brightly.

"Of course I will! I'm a MAN!" he exclaimed and the two mages exited the guild.

"Mira-nee… you were saying… I think Lucy really needs to know," Lisanna said in a teasing tone, eyeing the stellar blonde.

"Oh right!" the 'demon' exclaimed. "You see Lucy, the other night Natsu and Gray were having a sleep over- I know, hard to believe right? Anyway, when Gray was sleeping, he'd keep saying I love you-" "Oh Gray-sama!" a certain bluenette with a French-accent interrupted the white-haired S-class mage's narration.

At the sound of the water mage's voice, the ice mage froze.

"Oh, I think I know she is," Lucy said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, you think it's Juvia?" Levy asked.

"Just a hunch," Lucy said, turning her head to look at the ice mage who had now gone

Lucy P.O.V.

Juvia!? Juvia!? Juvia! Of all people, why Juvia! I mean… I know she likes him and all… but I never thought that he'd like her back! I'm not saying that Juvia's not pretty… but I just never thought that saw her in that way…

"Oi, Lu-Chan," a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry Levy-Chan… what were you saying?" I asked.

"I was trying to tell you that you're guess was wrong," Levy-Chan said, which I have to be honest, felt like a thorn that's buried really deep was pulled out.

"Huh? Then who do you think it could be?" I asked.

"Seriously, Lucy… it's pretty obvious," Lisanna adds.

Normal P.O.V.

While Gray was fighting with Natsu, his eyes trailed to a certain blonde and her dangerously noisy group of companions.

_Oh crap! With Levy and Mira… she's bound to find out! _ The ice alchemist frantically hurries to the table where the girls were, completely forgetting about the salmon-haired dragon slayer.

"Hey Ice princess! Get back here!" he calls out, only to be ignored by the ice mage.

xxXXxx

Gray walks up to the table where the girls were, trying to ignore all the teasing stares he was receiving. When he finally reaches their table, he sees the blonde and her friends laughing and he suddenly gets this nervous feeling that their talking about him… with a deep breath, he walks up to them.

"Hey girls!" he greets them with a wave.

"Hey there Gray," they greet back in unison.

"so, what cha talking about?" he casually asks.

"They were just about to tell me who you like. Come to think of it, you never mentioned that you had a crush," the stellar blonde said.

"Want me to tell you who it is?" Gray asked in a challenging tone.

"Yes!" the blonde eagerly answers.

"Not until you tell me yours," he said.

"H-huh? Y-you wanna know who I like?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah… come on. Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"I-I do… but…" she trails off, her face now turning into a shade of red that exceeded that of Erza's hair. (**a/n: hehehe… bout this… this happened to me earlier when my crush-slash-close friend asked who my crush was… I had no idea how to answer and just changed the topic**)

"But what?" Gray asked.

"Oh, I get it… you like me," he said in a teasing tone.

"Sh-shut up! I do NOT like you!" the blonde screamed.

Gray then burst into laughter. "I was just joking, Luce," he said, earnig him glare from the blonde.

"Come on! Just tell me who it is!" she whines.

Gray just stood up and offered her his hand. Lucy hesitates t first but then takes it and follows her friend as he leads her out of the guid.

"Gray, just where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell you who I like," Gray said, smiling as he lead her somewhere.

"Do I have the privilege of meting her?" the blonde asked again.

"I think you already met her," Gray said.

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked.

"Please reserve all your questions until we reach our destination," Gray says in a tone similar to those of flight stewards.

_Just where the hell could he be taking me?_

TO BE CONTINUED.

**There! Updated! So… what did you guys think? Hehehe… sorry if it's a bit boring and I don't know… obviously rushed. We just got back from a family vacation, and I still have another set of elements to memorize, and a lot of other stuff that I know you don't care about.**

**Anyway.. R&R please minna… and I'll try to update ASAP..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Really sorry for the really long update… our wifi connection's been experiencing problems… but anyway… I'm back again… with the final chapter! And I'm also planning on writing another fan fiction the moment I'm done with this one… it's gonna be an AU. it's title, "Heartbreal Girl"  
**

**Oh! Before I forget, thanks a lot to LALAishiteru for your advice, and I'll try that.**

**Anyway, enjoy the last chapter… ='**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, here the list of pairings I'd make (Gray x Lucy, Lyon x Juvia, Natsu x Lisanna, and the others can stay the same)**

Previously:

_I wonder where the hell he's taking me_

Present:

Gray was smirking while he was looking at he confused expression on the blonde's face at the same time running.

_This is it… I'm gonna tell her_ he said to himself with determination.

_Flashback_

_ Gray and Natsu were peacefully talking (which is pretty much near impossible)_

_ "If you like her, why don't you just tell her?" the salmon-haired dragon slayer suggested._

_ "Easier said than done, Flame brain," Gray said, obviously not planning on doing it._

_ "You're so gay," Natsu casually said._

_ "NO I'm NOT" Gray yelled, and since they're in Gray's house, they didn't have to worry about anyone else hearing them._

_ "If you won't tell her, then I will. Besides, she talks about you all the time," Natsu said, making his companion listen intently._

_ "She talks about me? What kind of stuff does she say?" he eagerly asked._

_ "I don't think she'll like it if I tell you. Just tell her how you feel you bastard!" Natsu said._

_ "Okay, okay… but if she rejects me and our friendship goes down the drain… I'm gonna kill you!" Gray threatened._

_End of flash back_

Soon, they came to a gorgeous Sakura tree at the edge of a cliff with a perfect view of Magnolia.

"So? You said you were going to tell me who you like," Lucy said.

Gray just sat under the sakura tree, and gestured for Lucy to sit beside him, which she did.

"So?" Lucy promptly asked, crossing her arms.

"Luce… I've been spending a lot of time with you lately, and well… I think I've fallen in love with you. No! I don't think. I know. I'm sure that I've fallen for you. I love you," he says with no hesitation and made the blonde freeze on her spot.

"Gray I-" Lucy tried to speak, but he cut her off

"You don't have to say you feel the same way. You can go ahead and hate me, or ignore me or what ever, I just thought that I might as well tell you how I feel before someone else does," Gray said in an emotionless tone.

"I think I'm going back to the guild," Lucy said as she started to walk away.

"Back to Natsu?" Gray guessed which made the blonde stop on her tracks

"What?" she asked.

"You're going back to Natsu, aren't you?" He asked as he moved to closer to her and forced her to turn around, to look at him.

"What are you talking abou-" she was going to ask but got cut off by Gray.

"I'm not gonna let you go back to hi-" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips that smacked his own. It was just a peck but it managed shut up him up. He just stood there paralyzed for a few seconds and blinked once, twice. The blonde just giggled.

"Who told you I was going back to that brainless moron?" the celestial spirit mage asked.

"Y-you mean…"

"Who knew you were so slow? I was going to tell everyone the good news," the blonde said.

"Which means-" he was cut off once again.

"I love you too," the celestial mage said. The next thing she knew Gray's lips met hers. He pulled her closer and one of his hands felt her face while the other was forcing Lucy's head towards him. Lucy's hands snaked their way to his neck and soon started messing with his hair. Their passionate lip-lock had the perfect relationship until this bitch named "oxygen" decides to split them up.

"I love you more," Gray said, catching his breath and makes the blonde sit on his lap. He then wraps his arms around her tiny waist. Lucy just giggles.

"Won't say it back huh?" Gray said in a challenging tone and kisses every inch of her neck while repeatedly saying the words 'I love you', making the blonde giggle again.

"Fine, fine, fine… I love you most," she said.

Gray kisses her forehead then his lips makes their way towards her lips, and they start all over again. Once they broke apart, Gray looks at her with passionate eyes.

"What?" the stellar blonde asked.

"Nothing. I just can't tell you how many times I fantasized about doing that to you," he says, putting some stray blonde strands of hair behind the blonde's ear

"Oh really?" she asks in a skeptic tone

"Want me to prove how much I want you?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"Not now. I'm tired," she answered.

"Wanna go tell the guild the good news?" the ice mage asked, stroking his new girlfriend's face.

"We can tell them tomorrow. I don't wanna leave yet. I have a new favorite place," she said.

"Okay… anything for you. One things for sure though," he said.

"What?" the blonde asked as she faced him.

"I'm in for a hell of a fight with Flame Brain once he finds out. But as long as your there, I'll survive," he answered.

"Gray?" she asked.

"Hhm?" he asked back.

"What are we gonna do when Juvia finds out?" the blonde asked. And out of nowhere, the water mage jumps out.

"Juvia is very happy for the two of you!" she exclaimed and pulled the two mages into a huge bear hug, at the same time suffocating them.

"J-Juvia… C-can't… breathe" Lucy struggled to say.

"Oops! Sorry," she apologized and let go.

"Wait a minute! You're 'happy' for us?" Lucy asked in disbelief to which the water mage gave a quick nod while wearing one of the brightest smiles she ever gave out.

"Why? I thought you were crazy bout me," Gray said.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_ It was the day before. Juvia was walking around the park when a certain silver-haired ice mage bumped into her._

_ "Oh sorry… I didn't mean to- Juvia?" he asked._

_ "Lyon-kun? Juvia did not expect to see you here," the water mage said._

_ "Yeah, well I was headed to Fairy Tail actually, I wanted to ask Gray something," he said._

_ "Oh, Juvia is sorry to tell you, but Gray-sama is on a mission with Lucy-san," she explained._

_ "Oh, then I guess I'll be headed back then. Oh! By the way, do you wanna have lunch or something?'' he asked._

_ "Sure! Juvia would love to," she accepted._

_End of flashback_

"Juvia thinks Lyon-sama likes her," she concluded.

"Only an idiot wouldn't figure that out,'' Gray remarked.

"Anyway… Juvia will leave you two love birds to your cuddling, and kissing and what ever it is that couples do… bye bye!" she waved.

"Well that was unexpected," Lucy commented.

"You can say that again," Gray said.

"Come on, let's tell the guild before she beats us to it," Lucy said, while grabbing Gray's hand.

xxXXxx

The moment they entered the guild, everybody's eyes were on them.

"Hey everyone!" Gray screamed in the middle of the guild catching everyone's attention.

"Watch this," he said, pulling the blonde in for a passionate kiss. Once they broke apart, he looked at their audience whose jaws dropped.

"What? Is it that hard to believe that she's my girlfriend now?" he asked.

Once everyone's brains processed what just happened, they all cheered and congratulated the new couple. (talk about a late reaction) Lucy punched Gray's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Seriously? Instead of just telling them, you had to kiss me in the middle of the guild?" she asked.

"It's the more fun way to tell them," he answered with a smile. The blonde jus rolled her eyes.

"What ever… I'm going to Levy-Chan," she said as she walked towards team shadow gear, but Gray catches her arm.

"Not before you rejoin team Natsu," he conditioned.

"Fine. What ever you say," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before she went to her best friend.

Gray watched her as she talked to the blue-haired bookworm. Suddenly Macao flops on the stool beside him.

"Finally got with her huh?" he said.

"Yeah," Gray said.

"Ah young love… I remember when I was your age when I had a romantic moment with Romeo's mother in the bathr-"

"Gross! I don't wanna hear about that!" Gray frantically waved his hands infront of him.

"You sure? It's a great story. Could give you tips," he asked.

"Yeah… I'm sure," Gray said. Macao just shrugged and walked away and Gray went back to string at the girl of his dreams.

_And to think this all started when the team kicked her out, _Gray thought as he watched her girlfriend talk to her best friend.

THE END

**So? Is it okay? I had no idea how to make the ending… what Macao said just randomly entered my mind and I decided to insert it…**

**Please review… hope you enjoyed it.. ='**

**Love,**

**Joy-Joy-Chan**


End file.
